


Peter/Silver Oneshots

by SilverWidow007



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Silver Sablinova, F/M, Rough Sex, dominant peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWidow007/pseuds/SilverWidow007
Summary: A series of oneshots, featuring a Dominant and Rough Peter Parker, taking on Silver Sable withing the Multiverse. First chapter inside is just an instruction of what's to come. Rated T for now.





	Peter/Silver Oneshots

Hello there.

So, a while back I decided to do a series of Silver Sable/Peter Parker Multiverse oneshots. I've decided to go with the idea of publishing them as a series, and as separate oneshots.

However, a recent addition to those oneshots has been made.

I will be making two completely different Silver/Peter oneshots.

One particular series will be Silver Sable/Peter Parker, where in Silver is on the more dominant side, and Peter, helpless, submissive, and in love.

That is not the series I will be doing here.

No.

The series I will be doing here is Peter Parker/Silver Sable, where in Peter will be on the dominant side, and Sable is on the receiving end of dark, rough, dominant pleasure.

And no, that does not mean that Peter will be wearing the symbiote suit for the entire series. 

Although he will have a version of it for the series in certain oneshots. It'll be explained when worn.

Now, these oneshots are not all connected. If one oneshot is connected to another, I will state so in the Notes above the chapter, so, each oneshot will be its own story in its own world.

As for the world idea, I will be utilizing different Spider worlds from the Multiverse.

Worlds included are Spectacular Spider Man The Animated Series, The 90's Animated Series, Ultimate Spider Man The Game and the Comics version NOT the shitty animated series where he worked for SHIELD, and most definitely NOT the recent crappy animated series where he's a skinny little teenager. I also WILL be using the 2018 Spider Man PS4 game, because I know for a fact that I am not the only one who ships them there, and I will NOT be using the MCU Peter, FOR ANYTHNG! I am one of the people who is not even remotely a fan of that annoying little version that is being rammed down my throat. I might, just might, end up using either one of the Peter's from Into The Spider Verse, although if I do use dark haired Peter there, I will instruct you to visualise both physically, and voice wise John Krasinski as him. I like Jake Johnson, but his voice doesn't work for the Spider I have in my mind.

That's it for now. 

My first Peter/Silver oneshot should be up when it's ready.


End file.
